The 21st ring
by bansheecall
Summary: The one ring was saved and is now more evil BUT a ring of light was made now the 8 have been recalled however can legolas stop himself falling for the light ring bearer?
1. return of the ring

THE 21ST RING  
  
They thought it was gone  
  
They thought it was over  
  
They thought that they could now rest  
  
They thought the ring was gone forever.  
  
But a hand stopped it's fall only some evil was taken out of it.  
  
Now it has been remade more evil and deadly than before.  
  
A new ring, however, has also been made.  
  
A ring of light to counteract the one ring.  
  
Given to a mortal female has they have no lust or want for power.  
  
The remaining eight of the nine have been called Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo,  
  
They must find the one with the light ring or all of middle earth will be lost. 


	2. The return of the ringbearer

Chapter 1---------------The Rings return  
  
Sam waited apon an harbor for a boat to come. His friends Frodo and Gandalf was returning. Merry and Pippin joined him.  
  
"Are they not here yet?" Merry asked  
  
"No Merry soon though soon" The three Hobbits looked out to the sea.  
  
"I can't wait to see Frodo and Gandalf again it has been to long" said Pippin Sam and Merry nodded in agreement.  
  
"It has that Pippin it has that" They heard a horse riding towards them has they turned they saw the horse and rider and knew who he was right away.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!"  
  
"HA, HA, HA MY DEAR HOBBITS! MY DEAR, DEAR, DEAR HOBBITS!!! How are you all? I trust I find you all well?" He said jumping down from his horse each hobbit shook his hand and patted him on the back has he did in return.  
  
"You find us all well and good" Sam said  
  
"I thought we where never going to see each other again oh how I have missed you all so much!" Pippin said "I just wish that." Pippin stopped has a look of lose and sadness crossed all there faces has there thoughts turned to there fallen friend Boromir who was murdered by the Orcs saving Merry and Pippin..  
  
"I know Pippin I know" He said putting his hand on Pippins shoulder.  
  
"Come lord Legolas" Sam said has Legolas started to laugh "What is this all about? Why have the Eight of us been recalled? The Ring is Gone right?"  
  
"Sam if I knew I would tell you. All I know is that my heart has seen something dark and my heart has felt heavy, but at the same time I also see something light and something passing has if coming to a end" The hobbits looked at each other if there was one thing that they knew it was that if prince Legolas Greenleaf said something it came to pass it would happen.  
  
He looked out to the sea and smiled "LOOK THERE" The hobbits looked out to where Legolas was pointing. "A BOAT, A BOAT OH MASTER FRODO" Sam said has the four of them ran down.  
  
Frodo smiled has he saw Sam jumping up and down and waving to him like a mad man "Sam" he softy said "Merry, Pippin, Legolas I'm Home" 


	3. The new danger

Chapter 2--------------------the new danger  
  
Frodo stepped of the boat and was meet by hugs off the three Hobbits. "Oh it is so good to see you again Frodo we have much news" Pippin said  
  
"And I shall look forward to hearing it. Oh How I have missed this place. Hello Legolas"  
  
"Hello Frodo you are looking better than last we meet. Where is Gandalf?"  
  
"OH of course he says he are to ride to Aragorn there he will meet us something about going to bring a angel of light" They all looked at each other puzzled.  
  
Legolas jumped back onto his horse "Come then to Aragorn, to Gimli, and to Gandalf. THE EIGHT RIDE AGAIN" Legolas said has they made there way to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn was waiting for them when the got there Aragorn laughed and spoke in elves tongue "Legolas how are you?"  
  
"I am well and you?"  
  
"I am fine my friend" a wider smile came across his face and the four hobbits kneeled infant of Aragorn "Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin there is no need for you to knee we are friends"  
  
"Thank goodness I only have small knees you know"  
  
"It is good to see that you have not changed Merry" Aragorn said smiling "And Frodo the tiny ring bearer with the big heart it is so good and I am grateful to see you again"  
  
"The feeling is the same Aragorn. Is Gandalf here yet?"  
  
"No he stopped to yet me know you where on your way but come inside you need to rest you can tell me your news"  
  
"HALFINGS! LEGOLAS!"  
  
"GIMLI!" They all ran up to the dwarf "my friends it has been to long"  
  
"to true Gimli to true" Legolas said "I see we are in for a long night"  
  
The seven of them walked into the great hall.  
  
"So all he said was he was going to find a angel of light?" Aragorn said  
  
"Yes he just came to me one day and said he had been having dark dreams he could not tell me what about but we should return or middle earth will be lost"  
  
"But there will be hope this time"  
  
"GANDALF!!!! THE NINE ARE TRULY REUNITED" Merry said  
  
"One in sprit Merry but yes we are" Frodo said  
  
"It is good to see you all again my friends but now I need to rest tomorrow I shall tell you of why we need to ride again"  
  
Morning came Legolas walked around the grounds he saw a young woman reading a book he hadn't seen he before she looked up and smiled at him her light hair, fair skin, and blue eyes where a beauty to behold he returned the smile and carried on walking wondering who the young woman was.  
  
"Ivory?" The young woman looked up and smiled  
  
"Yes Gandalf"  
  
"Very soon you will meet my eight friends now you are the only woman in the band and on the quest they do not know yet but it is time to tell them how they will take it I do not know"  
  
"I understand tell me then man with the blonde hair and blue eyes who is he please"  
  
Gradalf smiled "That is Prince Legolas Greenleaf he is prince of the elves you shall met him soon enough" Ivory nodded her head "Now come yet us meet them all"  
  
They where waiting for Gandalf when he entered Legolas noticed that that young woman was walking behind him looking nervous Gandalf sat her down near him before he began to speak.  
  
"My dear friends has it has been said more then once this twenty-four hours it is good to see you all again but now the time is apron us for me to tell you why we are here again and I'm sorry to say the news is not good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The one ring has been remade" Frodo gasped for air and put his hand over the mark that the rider had left him with has it started to burn.  
  
"I failed then" he said quietly  
  
"No Frodo you did right. You put the ring into the fire what we did not know was that magic would save the ring. That is why you still had the dreams.  
  
I have the one ring with me but this time a second ring was made a ring of light Ivory stand"  
  
The young woman stood and looked at the eight people sat around the table "Show them" Ivory removed the chain around the neck on the end was a sliver ring.  
  
Frodo looked puzzled "it looks just like the one I had only a different color." Gandalf put the ring of Frodo's on the table next to it.  
  
The two rings began to glow red and small fire blots shot out of them. They watched the rings has they put on there fire work display.  
  
Gandalf finally picked up the two rings giving Ivory's one back to her and held the gold one out to Frodo who shook his head "No Gandalf not again I can't do it I will go under it's spell again and I fear this time it will take hold me a lot sooner. My lady Ivory you have the ring of light will you not take the one ring?" Ivory smiled speaking for the first time.  
  
"Frodo I can not take the one ring has much has I would like to lighten you burden I can not. If the two rings are put together no good will come of it I..."  
  
"You would want to use the one ring for good but because it's so evil it can never be so"  
  
"Yes Frodo but has I have the ring of light I can protect you from the ring wanting to take control of you. This ring must also be thrown in to mount doom"  
  
Aragorn stood then let us remember the vows the made to Frodo and make them to the new ring bearer.  
  
Aragorn promised to protect there life's  
  
Gimli promised his axe  
  
Gandalf promised to help with the burden  
  
Legolas promised his bow  
  
and the three hobbits promised to help  
  
Frodo turned to Ivory "I to will make a promise to you Ivory has a follow ring bearer I offer you my wisdom though it is not great"  
  
Ivory smiled "and to you Frodo I promise not to let the one ring get hold of you. We will defeat It and that is my promise to you all" 


	4. legolas's part to play

Chapter 4-----------------Legolas's part to play  
  
Ivory walked though the grounds when she heard a voice call her "Lady Ivory may I walk with you"  
  
"Of course your highness" she said has she lowed her head  
  
"Please just Legolas"  
  
"then to you I am just Ivory Legolas"  
  
"Very well Ivory"  
  
"then we are decided"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"come then let us walk so you are a elf?" Legolas nodded his head "it's the ears" Legolas looked puzzled Ivory covered the smile up and pointed "that give it away that and Gandalf told me"  
  
Legolas touched his ears "oh I see my..." Ivory laughed  
  
"Your human"  
  
"Yes I am. A curse at times but then again isn't every way of life." She noticed two targets and smiled "Come master elf, I say that I can out shoot you"  
  
"You say that you can out shoot me?"  
  
"Yes" Legolas looked at Ivory's face for a hint of jester she lifted a eyebrow Legolas give a small smile.  
  
"Very well take your bow and arrows" They both picked up their bows and arrows aiming for the target shot the first arrows both hitting the target.  
  
"very good" Legolas said reaching back pulled out two arrows running the tip if the feather along his lip.  
  
"Ahhhh now we are talking" Ivory said taking two arrows of her own out the holder.  
  
They give a sidelong glance to each other. With out taking there eyes off each other let the arrows fly again both hitting their targets they shot their arrows till they had used them all.  
  
"Tell me Ivory" Legolas said resting his hands on his knees  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't have elfin blood in you?"  
  
Ivory smiled and nodded her head and put out her hand Legolas shook it then lowered his head and kissed her hand.  
  
"it has been a honour" Legolas said  
  
"They honour was all mine"  
  
Gandalf smiled has he saw the exchange and the kiss on Ivory's hand Aragorn watched also "They are getting close, but then Legolas could charm the fire out of a dragon"  
  
"Yes Aragorn but I wanted this to happen has Legolas has a part to play in both Frodo and Ivory completing their task it will be down to him if they fail of succeed" 


	5. To steal a kiss

Chapter 5-------------To steal a kiss  
  
Dawn was rising, and horses were being loaded up with things that they needed. Aragorn sat apron his white steed in front Gandalf sat apron shadowfax all others also had white steeds. Black Vs White, dark Vs light, like a game of chess.  
  
A small bird few up to Gandalf has it handed on his hand Gandalf looked at the bird has his face looked saddened Ivory and Frodo looked at him has he turned round "Gandalf?" Frodo asked  
  
"The nine riders have ridden out they are two days ahead of us"  
  
"What but are they"  
  
"Coming for the rings, yes, can we hide from them? I don't know but I think we should keep to the fields keep off the roads"  
  
They all started out to ride Ivory and Frodo looked at each other "It's OK Frodo nine to face nine. The numbers are even"  
  
"You haven't seen them Ivory, do you know fear?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You will learn to. They are like nothing I saw before and I'm sure like nothing I will see again "Frodo said  
  
Legolas joined them has Frodo rode off "and the little one says he has not much wisdom" Ivory said.  
  
"He is right though I have seen the nine and they are to be feared"  
  
"I do fear them when you are a ringbearer it is the first thing you are told to fear"  
  
"They are after the ring of light also?"  
  
"Yes if they are made one then it will mean the end for all of us."  
  
Legolas took of her hand "I promised you and Frodo my bow and you have it"  
  
Has he touched her a strange feeling went though them and Legolas felt as if he had been hit in his heart by one of his own arrows.  
  
They rode until dusk until they came to open area where they thought they may be safe they set up camp in a field near a river.  
  
Ivory sat near it pouring water on her then tried to braid her hair "would you like me to help?"  
  
"If you wish Legolas. Thank you" Legolas started to braid the back has Ivory braided two small plates down the side. Legolas tried to control his breathing no female elf had ever made him feel like this.  
  
When he had done her hair she turned to him "Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome" Even in the dark her blue eye shone. A smile crossed her face has she looked up to the stars "Do you ever wonder what is up there?"  
  
"I have never thought"  
  
"I do I wonder all the time"  
  
"I ask you again are you sure your not part elf?"  
  
"I am sure" Ivory said laughing "Ohhhhh"  
  
"What are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I am just cold" Legolas rubbed his hands together put them round her hands lifting them to his mouth softy blew on them his breath soon warmed her.  
  
Ivory felt her heat melt this individual she had only just met was bringing all this out of her. He placed her hands down their blue eyes met, He lightly touched her face. Blushing her lips with his hand. "LEGOLAS, IVORY" They looked at each other and ran back to the camp an army or Orcs was heading towards the camp.  
  
Legolas and Ivory joined them. Legolas with bow and Ivory with her sword waited for the Orcs Attack. The Moved Forward Ivory whispered to Frodo "near the waters' edge" Frodo nodded has he and Ivory started to back away Sam and Legolas started to do the same.  
  
Has they backed away four Orcs followed them Aragorn nodded to Legolas has he pulled back an arrow letting fly.  
  
At the Waters edge Legolas, Ivory, Sam and Frodo all stood back to back has the Orcs came down. They ran towards them Legolas letting four more arrows fly has Ivory and the two hobbits used swords.  
  
Legolas killed his Orc has did Frodo and Sam the ran to aid Ivory.  
  
Ivory fraught near the river stabbing the Orc but it carried on coming.  
  
Legolas took out his Arrow and shoot the Orc though the heart has Ivory stabbed at the same time the Orc fell into the water taking hold of Ivory's ankle screaming. Legolas ran and shoot it Ivory feel on some wet rock he caught her has Frodo stabbed the Orc again killing it once and for all. Once again Legolas's and Ivory's blue eyes met has Sam and Frodo danced around he softy said "I promised you my bow I now also promise you my heart"  
  
Ivory nodded "and I take it" they sealed there promise with a kiss. 


	6. trapped

Chapter 6---------Tapped  
  
Sam saw the shadow of Ivory and Legolas sharing the kiss. He pointed them out to Frodo they both began to giggle, until Frodo looked down at String and saw that it was still glowing blue. They looked around unable to see any more Orcs.  
"I don't understand. Wait! Look, there" Frodo pointed "LEGOLAS, LEGOLAS!" Legolas and Ivory broke away. Frodo and Sam Ran up "Sting is still blue Legolas "  
"We saw something moving" Sam said.  
"It could be Arogron stay close though we should...." Legolas stopped has he heard something big moving around in the trees.  
"What is it Legolas?" Frodo asked  
"I do not know lets make our way back to the camp" just has they turned round a huge rock was thrown at them and a roar came from out the wood.  
Legolas stiffened and for the first time since they meet the Belroc they saw fear on the face of Legolas. "It a orga. Sam run get Aragorn" Has more rocks came out of the woods. Sam ran has fast has his legs would take him.  
"It was to easy why only a few Orcs?" Said Ivory. They stood close together.  
"Why will it not show it's face" Frodo said  
"SHHH hold your tongue Frodo. I do not wish to look on it, this is not like the cave troll they are a bigger and more evil than Trolls and Orcs. They are like a troll, Orcs, and goblins into one evil life" Ivory and Frodo felt there bones go cold at the way Legolas described the Orga.  
  
"Master Aragorn, Master Aragorn by the river in the wood come quick" Sam said out of breath and scarred.  
"Sam don't panic what is it?" Pippin asked  
"Legolas thinks he has heard a Orga"  
"A ORGA?" Merry said "I want to go home"  
"Quick lets get to the river"  
  
"Aragorn and the others are here" Frodo said  
"Where is it?" Just has he asked a rock came out of the woods.  
"There" Legolas said has they all ducked." I can hear more Orcs on the hill"  
"Why what do they want with us?" Merry asked  
"They want the rings" Gandalf said  
"Let me try something" Ivory said  
"What is your idea?" Aragorn asked  
"If I can led the Orga out of the woods you can bring it down then go after the Orcs."  
"No out of the question" Gandalf said "If anything was to happen to you or Frodo we will fail."  
"Then lend me Shadowfax and I will give my ring to Legolas then if I fail the ring can be thrown into the fire. The ring of light will not take hold of him."  
"I am not happy about your idea" Gandalf said  
"I don't see you have any other way" Ivory said  
Gandalf sighed "You are right Ivory Take Shadowfax"   
"Ride well stay safe" Legolas said has she handed him her ring. He looked at the ring in his hand "WAIT" Legolas said   
"Legolas do not delay me"  
"I have made two promises to you I intend to keep them both. Let Sam take the ring he himself was a ring bearer" Ivory looked at Sam and nodded.  
"Very well Sam will you do this"  
"I do not wish to enter Mordor again but I know I will have to so yes I will take your ring" Legolas handed the ring to Sam.  
"Good luck" Pippin shouted   
  
They ran up to the horses Ivory jumped up on Shadowfax and Legolas up on his own horse "it won't be easy" Legolas said  
"I know but we need to get it out to the open then they can bring it down" Legolas nodded "It will be ok we can do this" Legolas smiled and nodded.  
  
"We need some wood and rope. Gimli can you cut us some wood. Sam have you any rope?" Aragorn asked  
"There is plenty of rope back up at the camp"  
"Is there a net?"  
"I think so sir"  
"Good if there is bring it and a much rope has you can"  
Gimli returned with some wood "What is your idea Aragorn?" Frodo asked Aragorn smiled "I may be king now but I never forgot my days as a ranger" Sam came running back "I have ropes and a net"   
"Perfect" Aragorn said "Merry Pippin take the net hide there One on each side at the water" They both nodded. Picking up the wood and rope tied the rope to them.  
"Hurry Aragorn" Gandalf called "We do not have not much time"  
"Frodo Gimli to the other side Sam wait with me Gandalf can you make a ball of light?"  
  
They went into the wood slowly looked round "What can you hear?" Ivory asked  
"nothing it's to...wait....there I hear it there is the waters edge"  
"I can see it's shadow. Legolas ready your bow" They turned a corner. There in fount of them was the huge orga. Slime dipping off it's body and it's skin like that of a toad.  
Ivory nodded her head at Legolas who shot his arrow toward the orga hitting it the Ogre give out a cry of pain. It turned round has Legolas let a second arrow fly has it started to give chase Legolas and Ivory raced out into the river.  
  
"WAIT! NOW!" Aragorn shouted has the light flashed blinding the Ogre Merry and Pippin dropped the net has it tried to get the net off it fell into the deep part of the river. Ivory jumped off Shadowfax has Legolas stopped his own horse. "Is it gone is it dead?" Frodo asked  
"I do not know I think we should leave here" said Gandalf  
"What about the Orcs?" Ivory asked. Just has she asked arrows came down for the hill. "WE'RE TRAPPED!" Sam said.  
"Not if I have anything to do with it" Ivory said. "Sam quickly give me my ring Legolas may I use your bow." Sam passed her the ring has Legolas give her his bow with Three arrows.   
She said some words that none of the knew, only Gandalf seem to know what she was saying, passing the ring over the bow and arrows. She made eight copy's of Legolas's bow and has many Arrows she could handing Legolas's bow and arrow back to him giving everyone a bow. "But....How..." Frodo asked stunned Ivory smiled saying nothing.  
"I do not know how to use these" Gimli said  
"Sorry Gimli I do not have time to give you a lesson." Legolas said "Just aim pull back and fire." Each picked up a bow firing as the Orcs came down the hill they kept on shooting till they were able to make there way up towards the camp still shooting. Arrows.  
The Orcs started to run away "Quick before they come back" They took down the camp setting off on their journey. 


	7. Return of the Nazgul

Part 7----------------------Return of the Nazgul  
  
The horses cantered away from the camp Legolas pulled his horse to a stop he's face knitted to a look of worry and surprise "No it can't be"  
  
"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked "Legolas?" Legolas's eyes closed and he fell off his horse.  
  
"LEGOLAS" Ivory shouted  
  
"It's so cold Is this what it was like for you Frodo?"  
  
"Legolas what is it? LEGOLAS"  
  
"I thought Elves could not get sick" said Sam  
  
"They can't Sam There is a darker work here" Gandalf said  
  
Ivory felt tears welling up at the back of her eyes all she could do was sit by his side and keep hold of his hand "Was he hit by a Orc Arrow?" Gimli asked Ivory shook her head.  
  
"I see them I hear them they are back" Legolas said  
  
"What" Frodo asked  
  
"The Nazgul I see the Nazgul"  
  
"Nazgul?" Frodo and Ivory both said "Legolas how far away are they? Why are they hurting you"  
  
"Let him rest he has said enough I will stay up with him I do not need sleep" Gandalf said "I think the dark lord knows that Legolas is our eyes and ears without him we are powerless"  
  
They tried to sleep Ivory sat on a rock near where Legolas lay "Ivory" Ivory jumped has she heard Aragorn "Aragorn you made me jump"  
  
"I am sorry are you OK?"  
  
"Yes I am all right are you?" She asked Aragorn nodded "What is wrong with him Aragorn?"  
  
"I do not know Ivory. Can I ask you something"  
  
"Yes of course"  
  
"Do you love him Ivory?"  
  
"Yes I do he give me his heart after we beat the Orcs"  
  
"Was that the second promise?" Ivory nodded  
  
"Yes it was. What a mess Aragorn what a mess"  
  
"Ivory you can not blame yourself for this you are a ring bearer not a fortune teller you where not to know that the Dark lord was going to attack him"  
  
"But by giving Legolas my heart then I put him in danger I should have kwon better"  
  
  
  
"Gandalf"  
  
"Ivory Aragorn I thought you where a sleep"  
  
"I can not sleep" Ivory said "not knowing I put Legolas's life in danger"  
  
"My dear child" Gandalf said smiling "it is not you who has put your Legolas's life in danger it is the work...."  
  
"The work of the dark lord I know I have already had this lesson with Aragorn"  
  
"You do well to listen to him"  
  
"Let me try to reach him to bring him back"  
  
"Ivory only elf's can reach other elf's"  
  
"Gandalf please let me try"  
  
Gandalf sighed "Very well child take his hand. Aragorn has Legolas's best friend we may need your help" Ivory took Legolas's hand she took Aragorn's hand has Gandalf joined the link by taking hold of Aragorn's hand and taking hold of Legolas's hand "you may feel faint and a strange feeling may come over you" Ivory nodded  
  
"I understand" Gandalf started to say a few words in elfish Ivory felt herself go dizzy she opened her eyes but could not see Gandalf, or Aragorn she was in the middle of a wood  
  
"IVORY? No it can't be you. I ask you one last time are you sure you are not elf?" Ivory turned round to where the voice had come from she turned right into the arms of Legolas.  
  
"Legolas and I say to you one last time I am not elf but where are we?"  
  
"My home Mirkwood only elf's and reach me when I become like this what happened?"  
  
"You saw the Nazgul. Gandalf thinks the dark lord has cast a spell on you. Legolas please fight this evil. I love you Legolas, if you die then after I put the ring into mount doom then I will put myself in afterwards." Legolas took Ivory by the shoulders give her a little shack  
  
"No Ivory do not talk that way do not think that way. Ivory my heart is yours and remains yours. I can not fight this though the evil is to strong"  
  
"Legolas please without you then we will fail" He took hold of her again "Please think about Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf please flight it. You can do it" Legolas pulled her to him and kissed away a few tears that had fallen down her face.  
  
"Ivory, Ivory, Ivory open your eyes child" She could hear Gandalf's voice he was stood with Frodo who looked worried "did it work?" She asked.  
  
"I'll go tell everyone that your awake" Frodo said has he left the tent  
  
Gandalf smiled "Why don't you go and see for yourself I'll let you change first" Ivory changed then went out of her tent where she could hear Gimli shouting "AND ONE MORE THING MASTER ELF YOU EVER PUT THE FEAR IN US LIKE THAT AND I SWEAR THAT I WILL TAKE MY AX AND TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF WITH IT."  
  
"Master elf?" Ivory thought "but that's what Gimil calls Lego..." she ran to the tent where Legolas was.  
  
She stood at the entrance of the tent has Gimil told the elf off even though Legolas tried not to smile at the way Gimil was telling him off who would have thought a elf and a dwarf could ever be friends. She tried to stop herself from laughing but was unable to has she started laughing.  
  
Legolas looked up "Good morning Ivory" Legolas said  
  
"Morning Lady" Gimil said "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better thank you" she said quietly has she walked in  
  
"Gimil. Can you help cut some wood?" Aragorn asked  
  
" of course I will finish telling you off later on master elf"  
  
"Of course Gimil" said Legolas when he had gone he turned to Ivory "Thank you Ivory"  
  
Ivory looked puzzled "Thank you? What for?"  
  
Legolas stood up and took her hands "For what you did, entering my mind you saved me I can never repay you"  
  
"You already did by giving me your heart Legolas. I did what I did out of love for you." He smiled  
  
"And I thank you for stopping Gimil he is a good friend but when he loses his temper there is no making him quiet" Ivory laughed  
  
"I think that it is Aragorn you have to thank for that not I and I think Gimil was just happy that you are all right" Legolas nodded his head.  
  
"Yes you are right" said Legolas "I need to walk then I can get my strength will you join me?" Ivory nodded her head.  
  
Frodo was sat with Merry, Sam and Pippin "Legolas good to see you about" Merry said "thank you Merry where are Gandalf, Gimil and Aragorn?"  
  
"Gimil and Aragorn went to look for wood and Gandalf is in his tent reading on the rings"  
  
"Will you tell them that Ivory and I have gone for a walk"  
  
Sam nodded "of course"  
  
"We won't be to far away has we are leaving here soon" The hobbits nodded trying to hide their smile after they left Pippin turned to the other three hobbits "Do you think that they will get marred like Aragon and Awien?" 


	8. bonds never broken

Part 8--------------Bonds never broken  
  
"Here sit down" Ivory said to Legolas "They will call for us when they are leaving. Be honest with me Legolas how are you feeling?" Legolas looked at Ivory the setting sun fell on her he touched her face and smiled "I have never felt better or been happier." He took her so he held her in his arms she turned so she could look him in his eyes.  
  
She removed a necklace that she had around her neck.  
  
She took it and put it round his "You are my champion Legolas and after this is over I promise myself to you"  
  
Legolas looked at the necklace pulling her to him so there mouths meet softy and quietly on her lips in both the tongues told her.  
  
"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormam/ I shall treasure your gift in my heart in.  
  
Amin mela lle/ I love you." Ivory gasped at the words no man had ever said words like this to her.  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle/My heart sings to see thee.  
  
Lle naa vanima /You are beautiful.  
  
Vanimle sila tiri/Your beauty shines bright."  
  
Tears started to fill at the back of her eyes.  
  
"Mela en' coiamin/love of my life,  
  
Lirimaer/Lovely one,  
  
A'maelamin/My beloved,  
  
Melamin/My love,  
  
Melamin Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar/My Love I will follow you to death and beyond"  
  
Ivory shook her head has a wave of emotions went over her. "Enough talk has much would love to hear your words all day and night we....." She was silenced with a kiss. He lowered her to the ground. His soft hands gently removed her top. She followed his lead by removing his. "Then at least let me show you my love for you."  
  
Ivory allowed him to. He was strong but so gentle she forgot that she was laying on the ground she could have been on a cloud and she would not have kwon.  
  
  
  
The four hobbits where on watch when they heard footsteps "What's that?" Pippin asked "I do not know" Frodo said "halt...who....who goes there?"  
  
"Mallon master Baggins"  
  
"Legolas, Ivory you stated us" Sam said sighing putting his sword away.  
  
"I am sorry" Leoglas said "What news?"  
  
"None no sign of the Nazgul, Orcs or anything"  
  
"That is good tidings" Ivory said "I will say good night to you all" They all wished her good night has she walked to her tent.  
  
"You feeling better then?" Pippin asked. Touching the necklace that Ivory had given him nodded and smiled "Much better. Will you have my company for the night? I do not wish sleep" The four hobbits nodded Legolas sat down he cold not remember being so at peace he looked up at the stars wondering what was up there.  
  
"Would you like some supper Legolas?" Merry asked. Legolas propped himself up on his elbows "do you Hobbits ever stop eating?"  
  
Pippin shook his head has Merry said what they where making. "Now we have Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon um what's missing?" Merry and Pippin looked at each other "MUSHROOMS! HOW CAN WE FORGET MUSHROOMS" Merry and Pippin ran into the forest.  
  
"No Merry, Pippin it's to late to go in to the woods" Frodo shouted  
  
"I will go after them" Legolas said has he ran in after them. 


	9. Cry of the Nazgul

Part 9------------Cry of the Nazgul  
  
"Merry, Pippin" Legolas shouted "Where are you?" Legolas looked around using his keen eye slight and earring "Merry, Pipp...." He heard the horses hoofs again he put is hand on the necklace that Ivory has given him feeling the love that came from it brought out his bow and arrow.  
  
"They are good mushrooms Pip." He heard Merry say. He ran to where he had heard the voice's coming from.  
  
"Yours are good to Merry"  
  
"Thanks Pip"  
  
"Your welcome Merry. Oh Hello Legolas come to help us pick Mushrooms?" Pippin asked. "Hobbits come we have not the time. I have heard the Nazgul again and they are not far away."  
  
"Nazgul? I think we should leave now" Pippin said. They stood close to Legolas who put his arrow into his bow ready. They walked quickie looking round hoping that camp was not to far away  
  
"Frodo, Sam? Why is there only the two of you on duty?" Frodo and San turned to Ivory who walked towards them "Merry and Pippin thought it was a good idea to go hunting for Mushrooms" Frodo said  
  
"I thought Legolas was staying with you"  
  
"He is but he's gone in after Merry and Pippin" Sam started when they heard a sound that chilled their bones the cry of the Nazgul.  
  
Ivory picked up her sword and the bow that she had copied. Looked at Sam and Frodo. "Wake Aragorn and the rest. Tell them you heard the Nazgul." Sam watched has Ivory started waking into the woods "NO…Ivory it's suicide."  
  
"I have no choice Sam now go."  
  
Master Gandalf said that…." Ivory sighed coming down to Sam height she smiled "Sam I have to go and get Merry, Pippin and Legolas. The Person I love is in there I can't let anything happen to him."  
  
Sam looked sad. "You have been a good friend Ivory. We just don't want anything bad to happen to you." Ivory smiled and hugged the two hobbits. She stood up hearing the cry again looked deep in to the woods "Sam nothing is going to happen to me trust me." With that she ran deep into the woods  
  
Legolas, Merry and Pippin ran jumping over everything "Owwwww Help me I'm in sinking mud" Legolas and Merry turned round "PIP!" Merry shouted Legolas ran back holding out his bow Pippin put out his hand tried to get hold of it "I cant reach" Merry stood frightened at the thought of losing his friend "Don't panic Pippin that only makes you go under faster"  
  
"Help Legolas please help"  
  
"Hold still Pippin. Merry get me that stick there do you have some rope" Merry nodded his head picking up the stick tried some rope to it. Passing it to Legolas who quickie put a arrow into the stick firing it to Pippin.  
  
"Pippin tie the rope round you then send it back" Pippin nodded doing has he was told. Legolas caught it pulling him towards him Merry helped has Legolas's feet started to slip. "PIPPIN!" They felt some one else helping them pull "IVORY? IVORY GO BACK NAZGUL…." Pippin's head was nearly covered has they pulled one last time pulling him out of the mud. Merry saw to Pippin has Legolas talked to Ivory. "Ivory you should not be in here we heard the Nazgul."  
  
"I know we heard them also." Putting her hand on Legolas's cheek "I have just had this talk with Sam I do not intend to have it again." Picking up her bow walked over to Pippin Legolas watched her and smiled shacking his head followed her to Pippin.  
  
"Pippin are you ok?" Merry asked. He nodded his head trying to sit up "Don't try and sit up yet Pip"  
  
"You hobbits are made of strong stuff little one" Pippin laughed at Legolas saying little one  
  
"You sounded like Gimil then Legolas" Legolas give a small laugh.  
  
"Please Pippin do not curse me with that"  
  
"You see him has a bother really" Ivory said "Come on we best get back to the camp get you looked at" Has Legolas and Ivory help Pippin up a black house stopped infount of them.  
  
They looked up has to red eyes looked at them "Baggins, Ivory, Rings" Legolas readied is bow has Merry and Pippin watched. Ivory drew her sword "You want me and the ring then you will have to get me" swinging her sword knocked the rider off "Run…Quick…Get Frodo away from here…hurry" Legolas looked at her and saw that she meant it "GO!" Legolas shook his head "What go get Merry and Pippin away"  
  
Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar/ I will follow you to death and beyond"  
  
"But elves can not die not unless…" Pippin started his eyes widening "Merry he's going to sacrifice himself for Ivory and Frodo"  
  
"No not like Boromir not again" 


	10. The forest of fear

Part 10-------------------Forest of fear  
  
Legolas shoot at the rider who lifted up his sword then went for Legolas who jumped back falling over shoot again. Ivory walked up behind the wraith just has he was going to bring his sword down onto Legolas Ivory kicked the rider in his back of his knees. "You want me come and get me leave them alone."  
  
Ivory ran leading the rider away has Sam and Frodo came running into the woods with Aragorn, Glimi and Gandalf has Merry and Pippin pulled Legolas up "Are you hurt Legolas?" Pippin asked. Legolas shook his head  
  
"I am unhurt. Are you hurt Pippin? Where is Ivory?"  
  
Ivory ran her legs where starting to hurt. She tried to block out the pain not looking back to see how far back the rider was. She ran until into a clearing she stopped looking round saw that she was no longer being followed. Putting her sword away sighed. "Well Ivory this is a fine mess you have got yourself into she walked back into the forest.  
  
Legolas bent down looking at the tracks "Strange."  
  
He said Gandalf looked at him puzzled  
  
"What is?" Legolas pointed at the tracks traced out the foot prints with his little finger. "Look so far there has been two sets of tracks. That of the rider and Ivory's, but here one set disappears."  
  
Frodo stepped forward looking at the prints tried to work out whose it was  
  
"Legolas?" He asked. Legolas nodded his head putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder "Ivory is alive if she is well I do not know but..."  
  
They heard a movement "Course I am well."  
  
They all turned round when they heard her voice and sighed with relief none more than Legolas.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
Ivory lifted her shoulders. "I do not know. I ran getting the wraith to come after me I never looked back. I then ran into the clearing over there when I did look back the wraith was not there. Maybe it fell into a mud pit or ran the wrong way. I do not know."  
  
A worried look came onto Gandalfs face.  
  
"Ivory do you feel funny? Like your body is not your own?" Ivory looked amused.  
  
"I feel well Gandalf. Like I am myself, my body is that of my own. Why you ask?" Gandalf knelt in fount of her looking into blue eyes then sighed a look of relief replacing the look of worry.  
  
"It's her. She is herself. I thought the wraith had entered her. A new trick they have. They can shape sift"  
  
Ivory rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Well if it didn't enter me then where did it go? You don't think any of us?" Gandalf shook his head. "There was only one person it could have entered. You, but that dose raise the question where did it go." Aragorn nodded his head.  
  
"Then let us not waste time come lets go back and take camp down" They all nodded and set off back to the camp.  
  
Legolas walked with the hobbits and Ivory resting her hand her on Pippins head.  
  
"How are you feeling Pip?" Pippin smiled cheeky.  
  
"I am well now, though I do wish I had time to wash this mud off me and have lunch" Ivory smiled "I think he is going to be fine." They started laughing.  
  
Legolas stopped suddenly looking round. Ivory saw the look of worry that came on the face of Legolas "Legolas?" She said he looked around has the fellowship looked round readying their weapons Ivory took his hand. "Legolas?" He gulped and looked into her eyes.  
  
"We are being followed" Ivory frowned  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone or something is following us. It flaps when it walks and talks to it's self" Frodo and Ivory stiffened looking each other.  
  
"What dose it say?" Frodo asked Legolas closed his eyes  
  
"I wants it, its belongs to me. My precious Baggins steals it Baggins put it into mount doom we shouldn't have let him my precious we won't let him again."  
  
Frodo took Ivory's waist has a look of anger came across her face drawing her sword.  
  
"Gollum. I had prayed never to set my eyes on that thing again"  
  
"But Ivory it cannot be Gollum" Sam said "When Frodo put the ring into mount doom Gollum bit Frodo's finger off and he fell into the mountain"  
  
"He will not be a pretty site then" Glimi said.  
  
Ivory flipped her sword from hand to hand watching round her where was he and why would he not show himself?  
  
Legolas using an arrow poked every bush but the voice seemed to change place. Every time he walked past Ivory bushed the small of her back giving her strength.  
  
"You have seen him? You to have seen Gollum?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes and with due-respect Frodo I wish not to say." Ivory said. Frodo nodded. Legolas sighed shacking his head "I know longer hear him maybe he heard us and left" Ivory put her sword away.  
  
"All the best for him" She said just has Frodo screamed and Fell to the floor.  
  
"I SEE IT! IT'S WATCHING ME AGAIN! THE EYE, IT CAN SEE US" Ivory and Legolas dropped down at the side of Frodo.  
  
"Frodo listen to me sit up" Frodo sat up looking at his hands. Looking at the hand that Gollum had bit the finger off screamed once more. His hand was covered in Blood.  
  
"Frodo, Frodo" Legolas looked at Ivory who held his head "Frodo listen to my words, The darkness will only hurt you if you let it, Come back to the light Frodo. The eye will not hurt you." Ivory look shocked has she lifted up Frodo's hand. His hand was clean no sign of any blood. Frodo sat up looking round looked at his hands.  
  
"What happened I saw the eye but I never put the ring on." Gandalf looked around.  
  
"I should have kwon. Gandalf you old fool." He said sighing.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"This is the forest of fear. That is why the rider disappeared, why Legolas heard Gollum in different places and why Frodo saw the eye."  
  
"Gandalf I want to leave here now" Pippin said.  
  
"We're going now Pippin. Keep your weapons drawn, Remember nothing here can hurt you unless you let it" The four hobbits stayed together, Ivory walked behind them. Legolas joined her taking hold of her hand. Aragorn walked at fount with Gandalf. Glimi joined Legolas and Ivory "What do elves fear master Elf?"  
  
"I will not speak here has I fear that I will see it."  
  
"What do dwarfs fear?" Ivory asked  
  
"Shhhhh do not talk about fear here" Gandalf said.  
  
They heard a noise like a drumming Gandalf stopped looking round.  
  
"No not here not Belroc....RUN."  
  
The Nine of them ran Merry screamed has Boromir walked out of the forest. Decomposed Orc arrows sticking out of him Pippin pulled Merry away.  
  
"Did you see him Pippin did you see him?"  
  
"Yes Merry I saw him I saw Boromir"  
  
"At least that means I'm not going mad"  
  
Legolas and Glimi picked Merry and Pippin up has Ivory took Sam and Frodo's hand has they ran out to where the camp was. Ivory dropped to her knees. Has Legolas took her in his arms kissed her lightly holding her. Merry and Pippin sat up.  
  
"We only wanted some mushrooms was that to much to ask?" They all started to laugh 


	11. Ivory

Part 11-------------Ivory  
  
Note---- part 11 deals with rape I am sorry if it offends any one.  
  
They had travelled for hours finding a new place to stay it was late when they did. Ivory sat up she had first watch.  
  
"Ivory?" She turned round smiling when she saw Legolas.  
  
"Hello, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes are you it's just that when I thought I could hear Gollum you seemed angry."  
  
She nodded "I was angry when I heard his name. I never thought I would hear his name again, I prayed I would never hear his name again."  
  
Legolas put his arms round her moving one hand round her back.  
  
"He hurt you?" He asked. Ivory said nothing he lifted her head so she had to look in his eyes "What did he do to you?" Legolas asked, he saw such pain and hurt there he leant forward kissing her softy and gently.  
  
Ivory moved away and cupped his face in her hands tracing the outline of his handsome face. The shape of his eyes, his soft mouth, his ears.  
  
"Oh Legolas how I have longed for some one like you. I have never loved anyone has I love you but there are things you don't know about me. How I came to have the ring, Who I am, why I hate Gollum."  
  
"Then tell me. I will hold nothing on you."  
  
"Oh my sweet Legolas you are more than I could ever wish for. You are a prince among prince's. You are my Prince."  
  
"Then please tell me what troubles your heart maybe I can help you."  
  
"I doubt that very much. Very well I will tell you but I fear you may no longer love me after this. I am Princess Ivory Tenolea" Legolas felt his jaw fall.  
  
"Princess Ivory Tenolea of the missing city Doubloon?"  
  
"Yes my parents where murdered and the city burned to the ground. If Gandalf and Valocoon of the sunrise-elf's had not found me I to would be dead."  
  
"Who was it?" Legolas asked "Who burnt your city?"  
  
"Gollum. After the ring left him he went to look for it. He met some goblins that where trying to take over my city.  
  
They promised him that if he helped them to take the city they would help him find the ring."  
  
Legolas listened to her story his heart went out to her.  
  
"They got in to the castle I was sleeping I heard them come in.  
  
I went out to see who it was I was 15 years old at the time.  
  
I went out of my room following them watching them, Only Gollum saw me.  
  
I ran back to my room but he chased me. I tried to lock the door but he pushed it open. He came into my room"  
  
Ivory's voice started to shake and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"He forced himself on you?" Legolas asked shocked.  
  
"Yes he pinned me down I could not move.....I begged him to stop....I pleaded but he would not stop. I passed out.  
  
The last thing I remember was Gandalf and Valocoon carrying me out and telling me that my mother and father were dead.  
  
Valocoon took me to the realm of the Sun-rise Elf's where he taught me how to use a sword, how to use a bow and arrow how to use elf magic." Legolas smiled.  
  
"So that is how you was able to enter my mind." She nodded.  
  
"I felt dirty and unclean and then I meet you. Valocoon then give me the ring of light.  
  
He told me that it would have to be put into mount doom with the one ring."  
  
She touched Legolas's face. He put his hand on hers so she could not remove it. Kissing her whist felt he felt tears coming down his own face.  
  
"No one will ever do that to you again." He held her kissing her on the lips.  
  
"I won't let anyone treat you like that again ever. When this is over, When it's all said and done, we will rebuild Doubloon and we will rule it together if you will have me has your husband" Ivory looked into his eyes.  
  
"If you will have me has your wife then I take you has my husband. I promised myself to you and to that I hold true" 


	12. Road To Mordor

Part 12--------------Road to Mordor  
  
Daylight came, Ivory cleared the table away she had asked Legolas not to say anything about her being a princess.  
  
She had told Gandalf that Legolas knew and asked Gandalf to keep it secret also. Although he thought that she should tell them all.  
  
She saw Frodo looking out on to the horizon "Frodo?"  
  
He turned round when he heard her voice. Smiling looked back to the Horizon.  
  
"I never thought I would see that again."  
  
Ivory looked to where Frodo looked.  
  
"Mount Doom? I never wished to set eyes but that is the one place I never wished to go."  
  
Frodo smiled a child like smile. One of innocence, Ivory wondered how could something so pure with so much love for the earth carry something so evil and dark and not want to give in to it's power.  
  
"You know Ivory, I to once said those words. This time, This time I am glad that I have my friends to help me."  
  
Ivory smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Frodo you brave dear little Hobbit. It is true what they say, the smallest person can change the world."  
  
Frodo smiled at her but had a look that had fear.  
  
They both stood for some time watching has the red fire of Mordor raise in the sky.  
  
Later that day they rode for much of the morning and afternoon. Legolas was finding it harder to keep his eyes of Ivory and she off him.  
  
Was it wrong for them to feel this way?  
  
She had accepted his marriage proposal, he wanted to tell everyone, but till the end of the quest they could not tell anyone.  
  
They stopped that night Aragorn and Legolas set up tents.  
  
"Sleep well here has we are but two maybe three days away from Mordor." Aragorn said.  
  
"Tomorrow we travel has long has we can."  
  
"Can we not take our time?" Pippin asked  
  
"Sorry Pippin but we must move quickly for the closer we get to Mordor the more likely...."  
  
"ARAGORN, GANDLALF....SANDRATS" Legolas shouted  
  
"Sandrats? Where?" Gandalf said  
  
"Down there in the valley" They heard the madding clicking sound and what sounded like a evil laugh of the sandrats clicking all around them getting louder and louder.  
  
"Quick hide" Gandalf said. Ivory and Legolas climbed high into the trees. Everyone climbed up near them when the heard a howl.  
  
"Now what?" Merry shouted up  
  
"A Werewolf" Legolas answered  
  
"Wonderful" Pippin shouted  
  
"Be quiet all of you" Gandalf called  
  
"Why are we all fighting?" Sam shouted.  
  
"It's the Sandrats you fool do you hobbits know nothing" Glimi shouted has the hobbits shouted back.  
  
"MY HEAD IS STARTING TO HURT" Frodo shouted  
  
"BE QUIET OR YOU WILL MAKE IT WORSE AND THEY WILL HEAR US" Aragorn shouted. Only Legolas and Ivory seamed to stay calm even though the sound of the sandrats where causing Legolas pain a time he hated having good earring.  
  
The Werewolf that they heard come bounding though the trees biting the Sandrats sending them running.  
  
"No it can't be" Ivory said has a smile came across her face. She sprinted down the tree "Quintolea"  
  
"OH Ivory" The Werewolf turned and ran to her laughing.  
  
"That Werewolf did not just talk? No it didn't it...."  
  
"It did Pip. You have nothing to fear from this Werewolf he is a friend. I thought you where dead my friend"  
  
"Hello Quintolea good to see you again" Gandalf said walking up to the Werewolf.  
  
"HA, HA, HA, HA and you to Mithrandear. I am very much a alive dear girl. We heard that you had been slain. Valocoon was..." Ivory looked at the Werewolf raising her eyebrows.  
  
"They don't know?" She shook her head. The Werewolf lowered his head.  
  
"Me and my big mouth. I am sorry."  
  
"It's all right my friend. Let me introduce you the four hobbits are Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. The dwarf is Glimi, The Human is king of Gondor Aragorn, and the Elf is Prince Legolas"  
  
"HA the Prince of Mirkwood, I know much of you realm. I thought you said no one knew" Quintolea said Ivory rolled her eyes took the Werewolf by the ear.  
  
"Come with me Quintolea" They walked over away. After a few moments they returned.  
  
"You should come with me. The sandrats will return. We will go to the realm of Valocoon King of the sun-rise elf. He would be honored to have you" 


	13. Valocoon

Chapter 13---------------Valocoon  
  
Quintolea showed them the way to the realm of the sun-rise elf Valocoon.  
  
"Legolas what is a sun-rise elf? I only know of the Wood-elf's like your self and the High elf's." Legolas almost in a whisper told him.  
  
"Sun-rise elf's are said to have been made in the sun at the start of time. At the time of a total eclipse Moon and Sun-rise elf's came down to Middle earth, Because of them Wood, grey, sliver, Sea and the high elf's are to be."  
  
Ivory joined them "How do you know about the sun-rise elf's Ivory?"  
  
"It's along story Sam one that I will tell you when the quest is over until then."  
  
Sam nodded his head it did not stop him asking her to tell him about the Sun-Elf's. She laughed at his questions.  
  
"This is the way" Quintolea said ducking under some trees. They gasped at the site that awaited them.  
  
A city that was made out of pure gold. Even Legolas was in awe. They walked to the plaice that was in front of them. Walking up to the gates Quintolea ordered the guards to open the gates to the plaice.  
  
"You grew up here?" Pippin asked. Ivory nodded.  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course?"  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"I left to ride to join you. Someday I will tell you all my story but for I can not."  
  
Pippin nodded his head stopping.  
  
"Pippin?" Ivory said. Pippin smiled  
  
"I am hungry" Legolas and Frodo started to laugh has Gandalf shook his head.  
  
Quintolea took them to the doors knocking a female elf opened them Ivory and Quintolea lowered their heads.  
  
The elf smiled warmly "Quintolea to is good to see you and Ivory we are so pleased to see you alive and well"  
  
"The news of my death has been much wronged Tessleao" Ivory said has she and the elf hugged.  
  
"I wish to speak to Valocoon where is he?" She asked  
  
"In the thrown room" Tessleao answered  
  
"Who told you that I had failed?"  
  
"A man came a few days after you left, told us that he was a friend of Gandalf's and that Gandalf at sent them." Ivory looked puzzled listing to what Tessleao was saying.  
  
"He then told us that Gandalf has sent him to tell us that you had been slain" Gandalf and Ivory looked at each over.  
  
"Did he give a name?" Gandalf asked  
  
"Yes he said his name was Wormtongue" Gandalf smiled  
  
"He is no friend of mine. He is very much foe." The elf nodded and looked sad.  
  
"Tessleao? What is it?" Ivory asked  
  
"It's Valocoon. He is dying" Ivory recoiled at the news Legolas stopped her from falling.  
  
"Wait here please I need to do this alone. Take me to him" The hobbits looked at each other puzzled and confused.  
  
"I thought elf's where immortal Legolas" Merry said  
  
"We are, we can not die unless we are cursed, killed in battle, or give up on this life"  
  
Gandalf sat with them "If Wormtongue has put any doubts in his mind then..."  
  
Frodo looked at Gandalf "What? What dose it mean?"  
  
"That we have failed."  
  
Ivory walked into the room saw the king sat on his thrown "Valocoon?" Ivory whispered his name "Please father-king awake."  
  
"Ivory? This can not be you...you are dead"  
  
"No my lord I am alive and well king"  
  
"The...the...the...the ring?"  
  
"I still have it I met the fellowship. We where on the way to Mordor when Quintolea frond us.  
  
"Wormtounge he told me Orcs killed you"  
  
"That snake! My lord I am alive and well, the quest goes well the rings will be put into mount doom. Yes the dark powers have tried to stop us but we have defeated them"  
  
"Princess Ivory it is great to see you already I feel my power returning. Rest now your highness let me talk with Gandalf"  
  
Ivory nodded left the room.  
  
Has night fall came over the city Ivory stood on top of the plaice looking over the golden city.  
  
"My love?"  
  
"Legolas!" She walked over to him has he took hold of her allowing the tears to fall.  
  
"OH my love why do you weep I have never seen you so sad."  
  
"I weep because I do not know what is to come"  
  
"Do not lose hope we are nearly there. We will not fail"  
  
He took hold of her hand leading her back into the plaice.  
  
When morning came Aragorn and Glimi loaded up the horses has Gandalf joined them.  
  
"How goes it?"  
  
"We are set for leaving. We are waiting for Legolas and Ivory. Who is she Gandalf?"  
  
"She is one of you Aragorn. One of the lost." Valocoon answered  
  
"Good to see you up Valocoon my friend"  
  
"I fell strong again may I join you? Quintolea as asked to join you also."  
  
"I don't know Valocoon" Ivory and Legolas joined them watching the exchange.  
  
"Gandalf there is no longer nine riders there are eleven"  
  
"What?" Ivory asked frowning  
  
"Please let me come with you"  
  
"These are ill tidings indeed, Very well Quintolea and yourself may join us. Come to Mordor we have not much time."  
  
They set off towards Mordor. 


	14. Kings and queens

Chapter 14-------Kings and Queens  
  
Days had passed since leaving Valocoon's city and they where nearing Mordor. Ivory felt a chill run down her back has she saw the entrance.  
  
Legolas and Frodo joined her gulping she closed her eyes looking at the evil dark mountains. She turned to Frodo.  
  
"This is it Frodo. Time to go to the other side" Frodo nodded  
  
"I never thought that I would be here again" Ivory put her hand on Frodo's arm.  
  
"We'll be all right Frodo you'll see. There is in fact two rings that do rule us all that can never broken it is around us all the time every day and night." Frodo frowned. "What's that?"  
  
Ivory looked at Legolas who was talking to Aragorn and smiled  
  
"The rings of friendship and love they can never be broken."  
  
Frodo smiled "You sound more and more like Gandalf everyday"  
  
"I'll take that has a compliment" Ivory Laughed  
  
"It was meant has one" Sam joined them.  
  
"I've made us all something to eat will you join us?"  
  
"Of course Sam. Come on Frodo we will be no use if we are staving."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Valocoon asked Ivory who was sat watching Legolas teaching the Hobbits and Glimi how to use their bows and arrows. Turning to Valocoon smiled.  
  
"I'm fine Valocoon I've never been happier" Valocoon followed her gaze to Legolas.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes I do I know that to him I'm still a new born but I can't help it. Together we will rule Doubloon. Valocoon I have a favor to ask.  
  
My parents are dead so I ask you, when I marry him I would like for you to be there for me. You and Gandalf"  
  
"Child you know I will be there for you always" She smiled and hugged Valocoon then went to Legolas.  
  
"She is no longer a child Valocoon. She is a young woman now. She has come of age" Gandalf said standing behind Valocoon.  
  
Valocoon sighed sadly  
  
"I know my friend I just find it hard to let her go even though she is not my child I still feel..."  
  
"You knew the day would come when she would meet Legolas it was set in stone" Valocoon smiled has he saw Ivory laugh after making Legolas shoot a arrow wrong.  
  
"I loved her mother has she now loves Legolas. I prayed that she would be a half-elf. So that she and her mother could join me"  
  
"Taking her away after what Gollum did was the right thing to do. If we hadn't she would have become bitter and twisted. Yes she hates Gollum but look at the love she has around her and the love she brings to others around her."  
  
"I know I don't doubt that. She's happy Gandalf should I tell her"  
  
"I can not tell you the answer to that. I have seen what is in store for them. She will be a great queen and he a great king has will their children and their children's children. Legolas and Ivory, Aragorn and Arwen will change the face of middle earth forever. "  
  
The fellowship started to pack up the camp. Ivory stood looking into Mordor.  
  
Legolas came to her side and took hold of her hand. Bringing it to his lips kissed it.  
  
Giving her what strength he had. She smiled link her arm to his resting her head on his arm.  
  
"Come lets go on the longer we waste talking and thinking about it about the task the longer it takes for the task to be done."  
  
Legolas nodded his head putting his arm round her waist they walked to join the rest of the fellowship. 


End file.
